


Despair is set in tears

by DramaticalRaven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, Miraculous Holder Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Nathaniel-centric, Recovery, References to Depression, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, nathaniel protection squad
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticalRaven/pseuds/DramaticalRaven
Summary: Le temps ne guérit pas les blessures que je supportes. il arrive un moment dans la vie où la mort arrive trop lentement. Une voix vit dans ma poitrine et conforte mes pensées méfiantes. Les vautours me tournent autour et sont prêts à me dévorer..."Que quelqu'un vienne me sauver, par pitié"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Nathaniel Kurtzberg & Classmates
Kudos: 2





	Despair is set in tears

**Author's Note:**

> Avant de vous laissez lire j'aimerais vous dire deux-trois mots, libre à vous de ne pas m'écouter mais c'est très important. Cette histoire n'est pas joyeuse. Elle parle de dépression, d'automutilation, de désespoir, de crise de colère/démence/violence et d'autres thèmes tout aussi durs. Je ne suis pas là pour rigolez aussi j'aimerais que vous soyez sûr de vous quand vous lirez cette histoire. Je précise que le début va être pénible, autant à écrire qu'à lire alors soyez vigilants si vous êtes sensibles à ce genre de sujets. Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris pas de ce que vous lisez.

_Ce n'est pas que tes dessins ne sont pas incroyables ! Ils sont magnifiques mais je trouves que l'écriture laisse à désirer. Pourquoi ne pas changer d'auteur ? Je connais quelqu'un que tu vas adorer ! Quelqu'un qui rendra honneur à ton travail !_

Ces paroles tournent en boucle dans ma tête depuis des heures maintenant. L'écriture de Marc ne rend pas honneur à mon travail ? Est-ce que Lila se foutait de ma gueule ?! Ce sont bel et bien mes dessins qui ne rendent pas honneur à l'écriture de Marc. Ma médiocrité bousille notre comic et les heures qu'on passe dessus ensemble. Et dire qu'on a trouvé un éditeur alors que mon œuvre est ridicule et sans vie ? Les écrits de Marc semblent médiocres parce qu'il les adaptent à mon style de dessin médiocre. Voilà la véritable raison du discours de Miss Lila Rossi. C'est moi qui n'est pas à la hauteur. 

La mine de mon crayon glisse sur le papier tandis que ma tête dodeline au rythme de la musique que j'écoutes. Le dessin d'un mini moi me regarde de ses yeux vides et blanc. Il n'a pas d'expression, ne faisant que me regarder inexpressivement droit dans les yeux. Son air impassible me donne envie de pleurer. J'aimerais tellement me sentir ainsi. Pourtant je ne ressens qu'une douleur insoutenable. J'ai l'impression que l'entièreté de mon corps s'est liquéfié de l'intérieur et que je suis peu à peu entrain de sombrer entre les bras de la Mort. Je me sens si mal que je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur le comic de Ladybug... Je ne peux que me dessiner moi-même. Un petit Nathaniel qui ne peux pas pleurer sauf si je le décide. Prit d'une folie soudaine, je lui dessine un grand sourire fou et colore son visage de noir hormis les yeux et la bouche. 

Il me regarde fixement alors que je plonges dans ses deux grands puits blancs sans fond. Violemment j'arrache mon casque et le balance à l'autre bout de ma chambre avec un cri. Je casses mon crayon en deux et envoie valser mon carnet de dessin par la fenêtre. Je l'entends voler et les feuilles se détacher pour finir à la merci du vent. Je m'en fiche complètement, ce n'est pas le carnet où je dessine le comic. C'est juste celui que j'utilise quand je me sens vraiment mal. Je n'aurais qu'à en acheter un autre si je repasse par ces émotions... Je ne peux plus supporter ces dessins. C'est insupportable de les regarder alors que tout ce que je veux c'est de les déchirer. Non... Je veux me déchirer... Je veux m'enlever chacune de mes couches en les arrachant le plus violemment possible. Je veux juste... En finir. Oui, je dois en finir.

C'est ça ! 

Si j'en finis alors Marc trouvera quelqu'un à sa hauteur ! Le comic aura plus de succès et alors tout le monde sera heureux ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas penser avant ?! C'est ce que je dois faire. Je vais le faire. Mais comment ? 

J'ai déjà essayer en me tailladant les veines mais ça ne va pas assez vite. Ma mère m'a trouvé à temps. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque que ça arrive de nouveau.

Sauter par la fenêtre ? Non, Ladybug ou Chat Noir sont peut-être en patrouille à cette heure-là. Ils pourraient me sauver.

Me faire akumatiser et faire en sorte de subir un Cataclysme ? Non, je ne veux pas que Chat Noir se sente coupable pour ma mort. Il est gentil... Il ne mérite pas de souffrir à cause de moi.

Mes pilules... Oui... Si je prend absolument toutes mes pilules en même temps et que je mélanges le tout avec de l'alcool alors... Maman n'est pas encore rentrée, c'est parfait... 

Alors que je cherche l'intégralité de mes boîtes de pilules contre la dépression, les crises de colère et l'anxiété, un papillon violet passe par ma fenêtre et vient se loger dans mon crayon cassé en deux. Je n'ai même pas remarqué que je le tenais encore dans la main...

"Erèbe, je suis le Papillon. Tu penses que tout le monde serait mieux sans toi mais pourquoi ne pas juste te rendre indispensable à leurs vies ?

La voix de Papillon résonne dans ma tête. Je pourrais faire ça, il a raison. Mais où est l'intérêt ? Si j'accepte, Ladybug et Chat Noir me battront et alors on réalisera quelle déception je suis... Mais, si je passes à l'acte maintenant... Si je passes à l'acte maintenant, ça sera permanent !

Je réunis les boîtes de pilules sur la table de la cuisine et fouille les placards à la recherche d'une bouteille d'alcool que ma mère cache pour quand mon père revient à la maison. 

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Papillon. Je suis inutile, je n'ai pas de place de leurs vies. Je dois en finir au plus vite pour qu'ils vivent plus heureux ! Dis-je avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres

Je sais que je souris parce que mes joues me font mal. J'ai aussi l'impression que je pleures parce que je sens quelque chose de salé couler jusque dans ma bouche.

-Erèbe. Réfléchis-y ! Tu n'as pas besoin de mettre fin à tes jours ! Prouve plutôt aux autres que tu peux rendre leurs vies bien mieux avec toi dedans ! Implantes-toi y et montre leur quel merveilleux Dieu tu es !

Pourquoi Papillon semble-t-il paniqué ? Je ne comprends pas... Je ne suis pas un Dieu. Je ne suis qu'un misérable insecte juste bon à se faire écraser.

_Ce n'est pas que tes dessins ne sont pas incroyables ! Ils sont magnifiques mais je trouves que l'écriture laisse à désirer. Pourquoi ne pas changer d'auteur ? Je connais quelqu'un que tu vas adorer ! Quelqu'un qui rendra honneur à ton travail !_

Les mots de Lila tournent en boucle dans ma tête. Marc... tu vas enfin être libérer de la médiocrité de mon travail en tant qu'artiste. Encore quelques secondes.

J'ouvres la bouteille de vin alors que l'Akuma s'enfuit de chez moi par la fenêtre encore ouverte. Un léger courant d'air traverse la pièce. Même Papillon a compris que je suis inutile et sans talent. Je fais sauter le capuchon de la première bouteille de pilule quand la porte de chez moi s'ouvre.

-Nathaniel ! Regarde un peu qui est revenu pour quelques semaines ?! Crie joyeux ma mère à travers l'appartement"

Tout se fige autour de moi. Je fixe inlassablement mes parents, les pilules toujours dans ma main et prêtes à être avalées. Mon père a mon carnet à dessins dans la main. Il doit sûrement être déçu maintenant qu'il a vu mes horreurs, mes échecs compris dans ce carnet.

J'ai tellement mal... Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit au courant. Papa... Maintenant que tu es au courant... Je peux être sûr que le Monde Entier n'a pas besoin de moi...

C'est ma vérité universelle...

Pitié... Pitié, laissez-moi partir pour toujours.

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note:**

> La chanson qu'écoute Nathaniel s'appelle Universal Truth by Opeth. C'est la chanson qui m'a inspiré cette histoire et que j'ai écouté en boucle pour pouvoir écrire ce prologue.  
> La suite devrait arriver sous peu.  
> PS : Ca va aller de pire en pire mais ça ira mieux à un moment donné, sûrement après la moitié de l'histoire.  
> A la prochaine et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos ressentis


End file.
